


Under the Mistletoe

by b6l6u6e



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b6l6u6e/pseuds/b6l6u6e
Summary: Zarya catches Angela under the mistletoe. Just a short and sweet little fic as a present to a friend. ^_^





	Under the Mistletoe

Angela had been rushing around trying to get everything ready for the holiday party that was starting that day. She only had a few hours left to get all the decorating in order. On a small step ladder, she was currently setting up the mistletoe above the door frame to the main entrance to the large room, where everyone would be gathering for the festivities. Once the green sprig had been placed, the blonde doctor began to lose her footing.   
  
“Ah!” Angela felt herself begin to fall, but was caught in time by a set of strong arms. Blue eyes looked up to see the familiar sight of bright pink hair. Zarya looked down at the fallen angel, with a concerned smile.   
  
“You need to be more careful,” the strong woman said, in her thick accent. She looked up to see what had the doctor on the ladder in the first place, then realized that they’d both been caught under the mistletoe. Zarya placed the other woman down, firmly on her feet. With a bright blush Angela replied, “Yes. Thank you for catching me. That would have been quite the fall.”   
  
With a sweet smile, Angela kissed Zarya gently on her lips, whom the other woman returned the gesture. She held the small blonde close to her, enjoying her soft lips and warm body so close to her’s. Once the two had broken away from the kiss, Angela smiled, “And thank you for the kiss.”


End file.
